blindnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Approaching Curve
The Approaching Curve is one of the lost episodes of the fourth season, centered around Jack and an approaching great climax in his life. Premise Jack sees an upcoming climax in his life so far, but remains unsure of when it will happen or who will be involved in it. As it comes closer and closer, Jack still continues to try and find his place in the world, as well as a proper way of ending his last year at Comeaux with his new friends. Characters *Jack Godwin *Crystal Riley *Hosea Douglas *Jade Montz Story The story begins with Jack sitting at lunch, with Jack angry from Katie 's recent departure from his life. When the bell rings for class, Jack follows Hosea andy Crystal as he does each day. "Still mad about Katie?", Crystal inquires of him. "Yes, but there's more to it". Jack then reveals the story of TJ, a senior who was in his Physical Science class his freshman year. TJ was just like he was now. A senior retaking classes for TOPS because of past laziness. He also had the same teacher. When school broke for Mardi Gras break, TJ died in a tragic car wreck. Jack was afraid of the approaching break, afraid he was to met the same fate. Jack then warned that an ominous feeling had entered him, warning of a rapidly approaching climax. From anyone else, this would have meant very little, but Jack has proved many times to be correct on these feelings. The weeks pass in which the Crazies deal with the KKK , and then break arrives. Jack decides not to be afraid, but plan for the worst. As school is dismissed on the final day, he meets with Crystal, and tells her to take care of herself. In the weeks before, Jack had left her with messages for several people, should something happen to him. Break arrived, and Jack did his best to relax. By Monday, he had completely forgotten about his fears. This quickly changed, however, when he discovered that his best friend had not replied to texts, or posted on Facebook for two days straight. He tried calling her, and her phone was off. On any normal week he would have shaken it off, but not this week. A deep-seated fear entered him, afraid that he was going to lose her. "It's supposed to be me God!", he screamed in his mind, "It's supposed to be me"! As afraid as he was, he fell asleep, far past midnight. The next day when he awoke, he checked his phone, and still no reply. He was so afraid. Tears tried to fall from his eyes, but he would not allow it. He swore not to lose hope. Finally, after lunch, he received a message from his friend, who had been on a church trip without her phone. He was so relieved, but he did not tell her of what had happened. They made plans to meet up the next day, and they did. Jack had a great time, but the feeling of a climax were stronger than ever. (To be continued...) Trivia *The title of the episode references some plot elements, as well as the eighth track off of the album The Sufferer & the Witness by alternative rock band Rise Against. Category:Lost Episodes